


Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered

by dirtieedee



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Movie Quoting, Roy is not incarcerated, Teasing Roy, Thea is Smoaked, Thea/Felicity Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtieedee/pseuds/dirtieedee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A newfound friendship between Thea and Felicity has Oliver giddy, and Roy questioning his sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, here's a little something that's been on my mind. Title stolen by and story inspired by the song, not the Buffy episode.

_“I'm wild again_  
_Beguiled again_  
_A simpering, whimpering child again_  
_Bewitched, bothered and bewildered am I_ ”

_-“Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered” written by Lorenz Hart but forever remembered by the voice of Ella Fitzgerald._

 

Oliver Queen would like to say that he has never, and will never believe in witches. Despite Thea's insistence that one horrible Halloween, he did not put his faith in the hands of his little sister -covered in pink tulle and glitter, and practically overdosed on sugary treats- when she told him he need only click his heels three times to get back to the mansion.

He had seen a miraculously healed Demon's Head, and a lightning fast crime scene investigator, but that was where he drew the line. Witches were make believe.

None of his logic, or unparalleled self restraint could deter him from thinking, however briefly, that there were in fact witches in the loft he shared with his sister. The cackling he heard from the door offered just the right amount of evidence to prove it!

He stood outside, keys in hand, ready to break into his home and eliminate the threat, but instead took a calming breath and entered slowly. He planned on being prepared to face whatever he came into contact with, but no amount of training or study could brace himself for the sight he encountered.

There on the couch was his sister and his ... Felicity laughing wildly with tears in their eyes. Thea was slouched down on the seat with her legs tucked under her, and her head resting on Felicity's shoulder. Felicity's own head was tipped onto the back of the couch exposing her long smooth neck. Her glasses were off and held in one hand while the other was gripping Thea's thigh.

Both women were too occupied with eachother and their riotous howling to notice he entered.

Oliver was transfixed. He couldn't recall the last time he saw Thea this way. In his time returning to Starling, she had shown joy, but not this unbridled giddiness. This was something he had only seen when she was a child. Before Malcolm and The League. Before The Gambit.

This is what her life should be filled with. His little Speedy, who would repeat inappropriate jokes and chase after him with a "spit hand". He could see the traces of the hoyden he grew up with in this beautiful young woman's laughter.

Of course it had to be Felicity responsible for bringing the slight traces of his little sister that he saw these days into fully drawn Technicolor. His light didn't provide warmth and comfort on only him; she shone bright enough to reach every aspect of his life.

He was so grateful. She sat there gasping heavily with his sister on her arm and a smile on her face, but he was the one who was breathless.

He was broken from his trance when he heard a loud yell of , "Oh thank God" from a voice to his side. He looked over to see Roy in his trademark hoodie and a snarl.

The snarl was unexpected and unwelcomed. How could anyone show an emotion other than happiness at the situation? 

Roy pointed in the direction of the twosome whose laughter had dimmed. They were now alerted to Oliver's presence, but still too high on their shared amusement to acknowledge him properly.

 "They've been like this for a half an hour."

His sister spoke up, talking to Felicity, but loud enough for him and Roy to hear from across the room. "Oh no Flick, make him laugh he's gonna kill the flowers!"

His confusion at Roy’s attitude only intensified at his sister’s words. What was wrong with the plants, and why was Thea calling Felicity, “Flick”?

Thea walked across the room towards the two men. “It’s called a nickname, Ollie,” she said while patting him on the chest. His internal question was unknowingly voiced out loud. “It’s what friends do. Truncate long names and make fun of each other’s boyfriends- right here in the manual,” she told him while opening her hands like a book.

Felicity walked behind her, touching her elbow and saying with great seriousness, "Let the rest of the world beat their brains out for a buck. It's friends that count. And I got friends."

Thea smiled brightly at her new pal, while Oliver tried to decipher what in the hell was actually happening. “The rest of the world would go with _Casablanca_ , but you Felicity Smoak, go for _All About Eve_ , and that is why we are going to work out so well.”

Felicity grinned at Thea shaking her head slightly, “ _Casablanca_ is too cliché. It was either _All About Eve_ or _The Flintstones_.” At Thea’s small frown of confusion Felicity continued, waving her hands, “You know, ‘When I was just a lad of ten, I had the very bestest friend.’” Thea still hadn’t shown any sign of recognition and this made Felicity scrunch up her face. “No Flintstones? Halle Berry, Rick Moranis, Rosie O’Donnell, and the incomparable John Goodman?” Thea smiled at her again, and Oliver couldn’t help but want to tally up the times his remarkable girl could make someone happy.

She shrugged her shoulders and said, “You’ll have to school me on it. We’ll make a whole night of it with popc-“

“Oh just what we need. The two of you together to cause chaos.” All heads snapped to Roy, who clearly was still agitated. “Trust me, man. You think it’s all fun and games, and Felicity blurting out nonsense until it’s the two of them on the sidelines heckling you-”

“Dibs on Statler. You’re Waldorf!” Thea interjected pointing at Felicity.

“Without relenting,” Roy finished.

Oliver shook his head mystified. “I’m really not sure if I know what’s happening right now.”

Felicity jumped in to clarify. “Roy was eating Reese’s Pieces,” she told him, eyes going to Thea with mischief.

Oliver’s protective mode was activated, “Are you okay? Did he get any on you?” he asked looking deeply into her eyes as if he’d be alerted to any allergic reaction by simply staring at her. Thea looked between the two. “Why wouldn’t she be okay Ollie?” He kept his eyes on Felicity while answering his sister, “She’s allergic to peanuts.”

At the revelation Thea smacked Roy’s chest. Felicity put her hands up in a defensive stance, “I’m fine, and you’re totally missing the point Oliver.”

He couldn’t think why this would cause such chaos, but felt pressured with the three eyes staring at him.

He looked to Roy hoping that his face would help gain insight as to what the women were so amused by when Felicity started to hum a familiar tune. Roy sighed and sat himself on the couch while Thea joined in with humming.

The duo came to the end of their little song and touched their index fingers together, seemingly in their own world when it finally clicked.

“E.T.!” He exclaimed, looking from Thea to Felicity hoping to confirm. “Roy in the red hoodie eating the candy like the kid.”

“Elliott Taylor,” Felicity said grinning up at him proudly.

Thea moved her way to the couch next to Roy cuddling up to him. “Don’t be so grouchy. It’s cute. We can even dress up like them for Halloween. I’ll sit on your handlebars with a sheet. Ollie can be the pain in the ass older brother, how fitting,” she told him with a wink, “And Felicity can be Gertie!”

Felicity was gathering her coat and purse while continuing the conversation. “We can make it a whole team thing. Though maybe Laurel will want to be Gertie. I always had a thing for the friend who rode the bike with the headphones.”

Roy, seemingly in a better mood after having Thea cuddled in his arms, asked, “And who does Digg get to be?”

Felicity smirked at him. “Oh I’ll ask him who he wants to be when I see him. I’m sure he’ll love to hear about this.”

Roy sighed loudly while Thea placed a smacking kiss to his cheek.

With her jacket on and her bag on her shoulder, Felicity turned to her companions. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow. My bed is practically Skypeing me wondering where I’ve been.”

Thea got off the couch to give Felicity a giant hug. “Oliver will walk you to your car, and I’ll text you tomorrow for lunch. Peanut free, I promise.”

Felicity was about to reject Oliver walking her down when Thea pushed them to the door. Accepting her fate she turned to Oliver with a sheepish look.

Before Felicity was ushered out, she looked over her shoulder to Roy, pointing her finger to him and saying slowly, “I’ll be right here.”

◊◊◊◊

Oliver returned back to the loft with a smile on his face. Felicity had thanked him for walking her down and gave his arm a reassuring squeeze that had apparently turned his mind to mush.

He decided that the events leading up to her innocent gesture were the reasons behind his reaction. Seeing Thea in such high spirits was overwhelming, and seeing Felicity that way was intoxicating.

He watched Thea and Roy talk silently to each other when he came back up. Thea’s head snapped to meet her brother’s eyes.

“I’m heading to bed, “ he told her. “Sweet dreams.”

“Ollie!” she called to him before he had a chance to leave. “Felicity’s amazing,” she said with a look of complete seriousness on her face.

Oliver gave an automatic smile, but a real one that Thea noticed easily reached his eyes. “Yeah, she really is,” he said with an unfocused glaze, clearly imagining the blonde before turning around and heading to his room.

◊◊◊◊

“God,” she whispered to Roy. “They are absolutely perfect together. How has that not happened yet?” she asked with a look of distress clear on her face. Roy gave a chuckle and kissed her nose. “Welcome to the club. We’re thinking about making jackets.”

◊◊◊◊

Oliver sat on his bed replaying the last 30 minutes in his head, if it even was that long. He pondered how it was possible that he could feel so content and dare he say it, _happy_ , from just watching his sister and Felicity laughing together.

He went into the loft convincing himself that witches weren’t real, but sitting here now, he questioned his own logic. Maybe magic did exist, and maybe, just maybe it should be celebrated.  After all, Felicity had bewitched him, and he was certain that this kind of spell couldn’t be broken. Not like he would ever want it to be anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> E.T. is most decidedly my boggart, so I have no idea why I likened Team Arrow to the movie. Anyway, let me know what you think!


End file.
